


Colour Me a Rainbow

by eggsinsunnyside



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Except instead of Mike doing the hallucinating, Hallucinations, its the bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside
Summary: Black. Purple. Red. Gold.





	Colour Me a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say except that I may or may not be getting interested in the FNAF franchise again.

It’s been a while since they’ve received a new nightguard. This one was scrawny compared to his predecessors, mostly made up of bones rather than meat and a good size smaller than the giant animatronics. He was also much more skittish, jumping at this and that. 

Not that the animatronics could blame him. 

Most of the nightguards were extremely jumpy and apprehensive of the animatronics after their first night. Bonnie stills laughs from the screams that he managed to get out of the night guard. 

The nightguard stares at them on the stage, suspicion and fear in his eyes. Freddy tries not to smile at the sight. It’s satisfying to know that the nightguard fears them as he should. The night guard scurries off to his office after he was finished with observing the animatronics. Bonnie sneers at the retreating body behind his back. 

Freddy’s internal clocks strikes twelve o’clock and he can feel his servos freeing him from paralysis. Yet he doesn’t move. 

It’s all about the game that they play with the nightguards. 

Bonnie and Chica are always the first to move for the first day. Foxy would join in the second night and Freddy would follow in the third night. 

By the fifth night, all of the guards would’ve quit by then but this one – this nightguard was on his sixth day. An impressive feat because none of the nightguards had ever reached that far until now. Even the animatronics had begun to bet on who would get the nightguard first. 

So far none of them were winning. That would change too though. 

Bonnie shuffles off the stage while the camera is off, making his way to the Left Hall. He shoots an amused look at Foxy whose snout was peeking out of the curtains. 

The animatronic fox was getting too excited to have his turn at scaring the nightguard, perhaps even catching him. It just came down to how skilled was this nightguard at repelling them. 

By the time Bonnie gets up to the window, the door is shut, and the rabbit was left outside to peer through the window of the office. That gave Bonnie a chance to at least freak out the nightguard for shutting the door on him. 

It was pitch black. No, correction – the guard was pitch black. Not a speck of him wasn’t colored in the dark color, not even his clothes. He looked more of a silhouette. Faint wisps of smoke huffed through impossibly pearly white teeth that were set too wide and far apart to be human. 

The enigma looked up at Bonnie and smiled. Then it disappeared in a hazy black and left behind a terrified nightguard staring at Bonnie.

The rabbit clicked his jaws shut and shuffled away, leaving the nightguard puzzled over whatever moment Bonnie had. Bonnie didn’t know what had happened.

It was Chica’s turn to stop by the Office through the Right Hall. She didn’t think much when Bonnie came back to the stage. He didn’t manage to get the nightguard this time. 

Perhaps Chica would be lucky enough for the guard to not notice her. 

She didn’t set her hopes up, but she could still feel the disappointment when she saw the metal door barring her path. The nightguard was certainly feeling paranoid enough to shut both of his doors. 

He would be draining his power very soon enough. She leaned her beak near the window to see how the guard was faring. 

She saw purple. Various shades of purple, all leaning towards the darker hue. 

It saturated the man. Chica swears that the Purple Man is sneering at her through the window, a knife stained with red twirling in his hand and the tablet smashed to pieces of circuits and glass. His mouth was opened slightly ajar, giving Chica a good look of his rotten teeth. 

A vague whisper of _‘Follow Me’_ plays in her hearing, accompanied by a good amount of static. 

When the static is gone, the purple had disappeared from the room. The nightguard was still in his chair, with his un-smashed tablet and staring at Chica warily. She lets out a furious hiss and storms off. 

She will catch the Purple Man and make him pay for what he’s done. 

Foxy watches the camera attentively as the red light flickers on, indicating that the nightguard was watching him. As soon as the light went off, he threw aside the purple curtains of Pirate’s Cove and ran straight down the Left Hall. 

The nightguard must’ve heard him because the door slammed shut in front of him before he could make it. 

Foxy banged on the door a few times in annoyance. He was rather close too. If the guard hadn’t reacted in time, then Foxy would have won the competition. Still the door didn’t budge and as much as Foxy wanted to keep banging at the door, it was against the rules. 

Foxy wasn’t allowed to make the door come crashing down or else management wouldn’t repair the doors ever again. Then the guards would have no way of defending themselves and where would all of the fun go? 

You don’t find a nightguard who can last this long often these days. 

Foxy usually didn’t linger long enough for the guards to see him through the window but he remembered the strange look Bonnie had on his face and the furious glare on Chica. 

He suspected that the guard had done something to them to affect them that way, but he wasn’t sure what. So, he pressed his snout against the reinforced glass of the office and gazed down at the smaller human. 

Blood. Humans needed that to survive. Foxy isn’t sure how much blood is in a human body, but he knows that if a lot of blood is lost, then the human would die. 

But the human sitting in the office has a lot of blood outside of his body. It was dripping down from his head like a waterfall, gathering in a puddle of red beneath the nightguard. Foxy is pretty sure that the human should be dead by now with all the blood he’s lost. The human was limp on his chair, the security tablet just barely hanging from his clutch. 

Foxy might’ve thought that the human was dead if it weren’t for his breathings. They were ragged and tired, two things that the fox animatronic hadn’t heard from the nightguard before. 

_‘It’s me.’_ A quiet whisper played in his head. It was far too high pitched to be the night guard’s. 

All the blood drains away from the office and the nightguard who’s no longer bleeding from his head. The nightguard was staring back at Foxy with a strange look in his eyes. Foxy turns away from the human and shrinks back to his spot behind the curtains. 

He reminded Foxy of a little boy he once met. 

Freddy had half the mind to march up to the nightguard and kill him right there. 

He wasn’t the leader of the animatronics for nothing – he had seen the disturbed looks his friends had on their faces after seeing him on the second day and whatever the guard had done, Freddy was not letting it pass. 

The nightguard was smart, Freddy would give him that. Smart enough that he could repel Freddy for most of the night but ultimately not smart enough to know that you don’t mess with family. 

Hours passed but eventually Freddy had tricked the guard long enough to make his way to the metal doors of the Office. 

Try as he may, the nightguard didn’t react just fast enough to lock Freddy out of the Office and was now currently staring down the animatronic bear with wide eyes. 

Freddy made a grab for the nightguard’s throat, but the little human had reacted so much faster. He practically leaped off his chair like a rabbit and was climbing onto his desk, trying to escape the futility of his fate. 

“No no no no-!” The nightguard screamed but nothing would save him now, not with Freddy on his heels. Literally. 

There was a loud cacophony of decade old monitors, tape recorder and papers smashing to the ground, as Freddy pulled the nightguard down by his ankle. There a cry of pain from the nightguard when his head smacked against the cement floor. Freddy inwardly winced at the sound.

The blow of the impact had caused some bleed to leak out of the nightguard and the shattered glass from the monitors weren’t helping either. The nightguard was bleeding from his mouth and forehead, some of the glass digging into his skin and letting out the precious life fluid. 

Wait, when was it black?

Freddy’s grip loosened almost immediately when he realized that instead of the usual red blood that all humans bleed, tar like substances was flowing on the floor. The nightguard wasn’t there anymore. 

Instead of the nightguard, there was a gold bear tarnished with dirt and filth in its fur. Lying on the ground in the same way that the night guard.

Its head slowly turned to Freddy stared blankly at the bear. It had no eyes, only blackness and torn wires exposed in the sockets. The black tar was slowly leaking out from the corner of its sockets, landing on the floor in agonizing slow drops. Every breath it took came as a smoky black breath shuddering out of its mouth, slowly poisoning the air with its presence. 

Freddy knew this bear. Knew, being the keyword. Why did it appear now of all times?

Why?

The golden bear only grinned crookedly at Freddy’s question which made an unnerving visage for the golden one. It pointed at itself slowly, to the nightguard it had replaced in appearance. 

**“FIX.”**

The gold melted away to thin air and Freddy was left in a destroyed Office with an unconscious nightguard on the messy floor. He stared at the body for a while before shaking his head. 

“What does he see in you?” Freddy murmured to himself before for the first time, willingly left a nightguard alive in their office. 

When 6 AM rolled by and the animatronics were back in their positions on stage, Mike Schmidt was found in the office terribly injured with shards of glass and metal in his skin, but ultimately alive.


End file.
